Inanimate Insanity: The Movie
Not to be confused with Inanimate Insanity The Movie. Inanimate Insanity: The Movie or: Inanimate Insanity: Bigger, Longer and Better is an upcoming comedy animated film directed, produced and written by RaymanLover and Adam Katz, This film is the sequel of Dawn of the Legends - Part 2, This will be the 34th installment of the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe, and the 1st installment to not be on the Legendary Saga and also the 1st installment of Phase 4 of the RaymanLover Cinematic Universe, this is also the first RaymanLover film to receive a PG rating and not receive a PG-13 or a R rating, this film is set 2 hours and a half after the events of Dawn of the Legends - Part 2, which means it will share continuity with the film and will mention alot of things that have happened on Dawn of the Legends - Part 2, this is also the first RaymanLover film to be entirely shot in a 1:85 . 1 aspect ratio. Premise Narrative structure Inanimate Insanity: The Movie's narrative is told out of chronological order, and follows three main interrelated stories: Baseball is the protagonist of the prelude to "Cheesy's New Resturant", Cheesy is the protagonist of "Cheesy's New Resturant", and Lightbulb is the protagonist of the prelude to "The Party". The film begins with MePhone 4, MePad and Toilet eating at a diner, then moves to the stories of the contestants. It finally returns to where it began, in the diner. There is a total of seven narrative sequences: # "Prolouge - In The Diner" i (Runtime: 4min) # Prelude to "Cheesy's New Resturant" (Runtime: 10min) # "Cheesy's New Resturant" (Runtime: 21min) # Prelude to "The Party" – flashback, b – present (Runtime: 11min) ## "20 Years Ago..." (Runtime: 5min) ## "And Now..." (Runtime: 6min) # "The Party" (Runtime: 23min) # "The Challenge" (Runtime: 32min) # "Epilogue - In The Diner" ii (Runtime: 6min) If the seven sequences were ordered chronologically, they would run: 4a, 5, 2, 3, 1, 7, 4b, 6. According to RaymanLover, the structural form is "an episodic narrative with circular events adding a beginning and end and allowing references to elements of each separate episode to be made throughout the narrative". Summary 2 hours and a half after the "Final War", the contestans of Inanimate Insanity will show their current lives to the viewer. Parents Guide * Argentina: Atp * Australia: PG * Austria: 6+ * Belguim: CAT.1 * Brazil: 10 ** Brazil: L (Netflix rating) * Bulgaria: B * Canada: G * Chile: TE * Colombia: 7 * Denmark: 7 * Estonia: MS-6 * Finland: 7 * France: U * Germany: FSK 6 * Greece: Unrestricted * Hong Kong: I * Hungary: 6 * Iceland: 6 * India: U * Indonesia: SU * Ireland: PG * Italy: T * Jamacia: PG * Japan: G * Kazakhstan: К * Latvia: 7+ * Malaysia: U * Maldives: PG * Malta: PG * Mexico: A * Netherlands: AL * New Zealand: PG * Nigeria: PG * Norway: 6 * Philippines: PG * Poland: over 7 * Portugal: M/6 * Romania: AG * Russia: 6+ * Singapore: PG * South Africa: PG * South Korea: ALL * Spain: 7 * Sweden: 7 * Taiwan: 0+ * Thailand: G * Turkey: 7A * United Arab Emirates: PG * United Kingdom: U * United States: PG * Venezuela: A * Vietnam: P Adult References * None. Violence & Gore * There is a little bit of violence. * Some people beat up others, no blood is shown, it's just some rude violence. Profanity * Use of subtle crude phrases such as "junk it", "nug my life" and "what the beans", which is bound to be understood for what it truly means by some switched on children. * Name-calling (nitwit, idiot, coward, stupid, clown, chicken) * In the UK, the phrases are changed to "non-F-word-sounding" words, like ("junk it" is changed to "tase it", "nug my life" is changed to "what have i done"), the "what the beans" phrase is not changed. Drinking References * None. Frighening & Intense Scenes * "The Party" is one of the loudest sequences of the film that might distress autistic people. Trivia * This is the first RaymanLover film to be rated PG for: "some rude behavior and mild peril", this rating shocked some RaymanLover fans, although some already knew it would receive that rating. Category:Movies Category:Inanimate Insanity